


Tomorrow

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know the exact date this all started.<br/>He supposed if he really needed to know he could figure it out. Super solider memory and all that.</p>
<p>But what he does know, without a doubt, is he loves every single piece of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

Steve doesn't know the exact date this all started.  
He supposed if he really needed to know he could figure it out. Super solider memory and all that.

But what he does know, without a doubt, is he loves every single piece of it.

He loves the feel of the silk covered steel cabling around his wrists. The five layers of tightly woven canvas covered in silk that make his blindfold. It had to be five before he couldn't see any light.

He loved the racing of his heart, loved not knowing what would come next. But knowing at the end of it, he would be boneless and mindless. And he loved that he was okay with that.

He felt the pressure and knew what it was.

Who it was.

Tony.

Steve whimpered as his cock tried to twitch. His cock and his balls trapped between his own legs, which were tied together.

All he could do was let Tony take him.

Tony would have a picture waiting for him when the blindfold came off, so he would know what he looked like. A floating blue tinged transparent image of his surrender. Of him on his side, legs bent at two ninety degree angles, his ass jutting out like a wanton whore beginning to be filled.

Which he was.

Steve cried out as Tony's cock head pushed through the ring of his ass. He only let Tony open him as far as minimally required at times like this. He wanted the burn, the fullness. His cock jerked in its enclosed space. He could feel the pre-come flow down his leg, matting his hairs.

Tony's one hand was on his hip, the other was plucking at back of his sac.

Steve whimpered and shivered, he tried to thrust back to meet Tony but he was to well tied. He would only get to come from Tony's cock.

But Tony was in a mood to tease him, or so he figured out when his lover pulled free and kissed along his rib cage instead of plowing into him.

"Did you think I wasn't going to make you work for it?" Tony hissed in Steve's ear as he bit the lobe.

Steve cried out, his leg drenched now.

"Should bottle you. Oh wait they did." Tony kissed the scar along Steve's jaw, the only scar Steve's body had kept from his pre-serum days. No one knew why but Tony knew it was from the first fight Bucky ever saved Steve from.

"Look at you. Trussed up and no place to go. I could leave you like this. But no. I'm to selfish to not take this Adonis of a body before me."

Steve felt the cock press back into him. The burn more this time because his body was fighting Tony's work.

Tony pulled free and pressed into him a dozen times. Steve could do nothing to hasten the feeling slowly building in his body.

Steve felt the cold drizzle of lube on his ass. He shivered. He knew Tony. It would warm up right about...

Steve let out a strangled moan, the cinnamon lube was always just this side of to much.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Now Steve felt Tony take him. Hard. Rough. All the things Steve couldn't/wouldn't be to the man fucking him.

The strokes angled right to drag Tony's head over the most surface of his prostrate. Each one shoving more pre-come out of him. Nothing like being milked by the head of your lover.

Steve's voice was turning raw as he groaned and moan continually. Tony wouldn't stop until he had no voice at all.

But Tony did stop. Just before the shiver and clench that would have given him his release. Tony kissed along his rib cage again until Steve was back from the precipice.

Tony enter Steve again when he started mewling, little whimpers escaping his lips. He wanted to writhe at the hold Tony had on his body, to force the orgasm but he couldn't.

Steve was so close he could feel the ridges in Tony's cock formed by his veins. Tony took him to the edge more times that he wanted to count. Each time kissing him till he was nothing but a quivering mass on the bed.

Tony entered him again but didn't start out with the slow strokes this time, just the punishing ones. The ones that made his cock jerk and his balls tighten in on themselves.

"Please..." This time Steve's asked, it was the only word he'd spoken since he handed Tony the blindfold. That had been hours ago.

"You only had to ask." Tony whispered with awe.

Steve felt Tony shift behind him. Now instead of stroking him, Tony was stabbing into him, he felt the cable around his tights loosen and he came.

Hard.

White lights danced before his eyes.

His voice, strangled and horrid sounding, called out his release. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that would be the picture Tony would have for him.

Steve's sense of time would be skewed for a while, it's was a side effect he didn't like. But given it was one of two, he'd take it. He lay on the bed, body free but blindfold still on. His mind flitted about but never settling on anyone thing. This was what he was after when he gave Tony the blindfold. There were no fears about Peggy, aliens, Bucky, robots, Hydra, ice. Nothing would slide through for hours and when he slept he would get seven solid hours of nightmare free sleep. Sometimes even eight hours, but his body rarely needed that much sleep.

Something floated through...Tony. His voice. Nothing of anything, just Tony's soothing voice talking to JARVIS. A flittering thought of, ' _I could find Tony in a colosseum just by his voice_ ', passed by.

He felt the bed shift and a body move along him. An arm over his chest, the hand curling around his arm, the tip of an elbow along the top of his shoulder, a chest along his rib cage, the circle pressing into his ribs, slightly. A soft and warm cock just above his hip, a thighs slipping across both his hips, the flat of a foot enclosing him in a Tony shell.

Now came the other part, the other side effect of being taken apart. The part that he hates the most but the relaxed state that will follow him for days, out ways it.

The cold.

He feels the bed warm and knows JARVIS has turned on the electric blanket below him. The room will be almost ninety and there will be a, yep there it is, a thermal blanket draped over him that will reflect his and Tony's body heat back to him.

He never asks how Tony does it because Tony is plastered to his side right now, all limbs accounted for.

Once the shivers start so does Tony's voice. A litany of soft words, You are beautiful, you are so strong, you are so giving, you are so caring, you are so brilliant, you are so funny. So many affirmations that Steve will wonder later if he swallowed a conference room poster catalog. But now, he preens into the voice, the light feather touches up and down his chest.

When the shivering stops they will both be sweaty, because though he feels like he's just left the ice, he body temperature has never really dropped, so they have been baking in their own oven. JARVIS knows exactly the right temperature to have the bath waiting for them. Tony will lead him in and get them settled, Steve will lean back and stay floating for a while longer.

Then there will be a little sliver of blue, the mask will leave, when he opens his eyes he will find that picture. He only looks at himself long enough to see the wrecked features not hidden by the fold. He asks for these to see not for himself but to see the look on Tony's face, to know that asking for this isn't hurting his lover. Isn't putting a stress on the man that has the weight of millions of people's lives on him. Because while Tony doesn't run Stark Industries anymore, he still is and will always be the company.

He is sure Tony knows why he asks for the picture, the one tenth of a second of the hours they send like this. But Tony also knows, he's sure, that the words Tony could give him wouldn't keep away the fears that slide into Steve. Because of course Tony has never down played his health status and would be completely honest if something was bothering him.

Steve feels the lips on the side of his neck, and the hands tights mildly around his chest. He closes his eyes and drops his head to rest on Tony shoulder.

Tomorrow will bring things to test him, more attacks, more tech that he has to learn, more history to find deplorable.

But that is tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but the entire story popped into my head all at once.  
> And this is after Iron Man 3 but to me Tony has to have the reactor. He will always have the reactor in any story I write him into.


End file.
